Arya Stark
Arya Stark ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones und tritt in der ersten Folge der Serie zum ersten Mal auf. Verkörpert wird sie von Maisie Williams. Arya ist die jüngste Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark und die Schwester von Robb, Sansa, Bran und Rickon sowie die Halbschwester von Jon Schnee. Arya weigert sich, eine feine Dame zu werden und lehnt Einfluss und Macht als Gründe für ihre Entscheidung, wen sie heiraten wird, ab. Sie besitzt ein Schwert namens Nadel, welches sie als Geschenk von ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee erhalten hat. Sie wurde im Braavos'schen Schwertkampfstil trainiert und hatte einen Schattenwolf Namens Nymeria, bis sie ihn freigelassen hat, aus Angst, dass er von der Königin hingerichtet wird, aufgrund der Attacke gegen den Prinzen. In der Serie Staffel 1 Arya begleitet ihren Vater und ihre Schwester Sansa nach Königsmund. Bereits auf dem Weg dorthin kommt es zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihr und Prinz Joffrey, dessen schlechten Charakter sie sofort erkannt hat. In der Hauptstadt bekommt sie, zu ihrer großen Freude, Unterricht im Schwertkampf von Syrio Forel, einem Schwertmeister aus Braavos. Nach König Roberts Tod und der Gefangennahme ihres Vaters kann Arya mit Syrios Hilfe vor den Lennisters flüchten und irrt fortan durch die Hauptstadt. Sie wird schließlich Zeugin der öffentlichen Hinrichtung ihres Vaters. Danach nimmt sich Yoren, der die Hauptstadt nach Rekruten für die Nachtwache durchsucht, ihrer an und verspricht ihr, sie nach Winterfell zurückzubringen... Staffel 2 Arya zieht gemeinsam mit Yoren und den Rekruten der Nachtwache nach Norden. Sie werden von Lennister-Soldaten angegriffen, die auf der Suche nach Gendry, dem Bastardsohn des verstorbenen Königs Robert sind. Nachdem sie Yoren getötet haben, bringen die Soldaten Arya und die überlebenden Rekruten nach Harrenhal, wo Ser Gregor Clegane Gefangene systematisch foltern lässt. Als schließlich Tywin Lennister ebenfalls bei Harrenhal eintrifft, beendet er die Folterungen und nimmt sich Arya als Dienstmädchen. Der Gefangene Jaqen H'ghar gibt sich Arya gegenüber als ein Attentäter der gesichtslosen Männer zu erkennen. Mit seiner Hilfe kann Arya, gemeinsam mit Gendry und dem Jungen Heiße Pastete, aus der Festung fliehen. Auf der Flucht treffen sie erneut auf Jaquen, der Arya eine Münze und ein Kennwort ("Valar Morghulis") gibt, womit sie ihn in den freien Städten finden kann, falls sie ihn brauchen sollte. Staffel 3 Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete versuchen, nach Schnellwasser zu gelangen, als sie von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgegriffen und gefangen werden. Als Sandor Clegane den Ort betritt, kämpft er mit Ser Beric Dondarrion und tötet diesen auch. Doch Thoros von Myr belebt den Gefallenen wieder, während Clegane gehen darf. Arya flieht zornig, da sie Sandors Tod wünscht. Auf Aryas Flucht wird sie von Sandor gefangen. Dieser reitet mit ihr zu den Zwillingen, da dort bald eine Hochzeit sein wird, bei der ihre Familie anwesend ist, obwohl Arya zunächst glaubte, dass er sie zurück nach Königsmund bringt. Bei den Zwillingen angekommen flieht Arya unbemerkt vor Sandor und muss zusehen, wie einige Starksoldaten hinterrücks ermordet werden und auch der eingesperrte Grauwind getötet wird. Arya ist entsetzt, wird aber von Sandor bewusstlos geschlagen und fortgebracht. Fortan reist Arya wieder mit Sandor durch Westeros. Als sie an einigen Freysoldaten vorbeireiten, tötet Arya einen davon brutal mit einem Messer im Genick, während Clegane die restlichen tötet. Allerdings ist er Arya nicht böse. Nachdem die Soldaten getötet sind, ist es die letzte Sequenz mit Arya in der dritten Staffel, als sie ihre Münze in die Hand nimmt und Valar Morghulis spricht. Staffel 4 Arya und der Bluthund ziehen durch die Flusslande. Dabei treffen sie an einer Schenke auf wenige Soldaten, die zu den Lennisters gehören. Arya erkennt jenen Mann wieder, der ihr einst in Harrenhal ihr schwert Stich gestohlen hat. In der Schenke brechen die beiden einen Streit vom Zaun, in dem es Aryaa gelingt den Dieb die Kniekehlen zu durchtrennen. In Erinnerung an den Überfall der Lennisters auf die Rekruten der Nachtwache fragt sie ihn, ob er aufstehen könne. Er verneint, Arya bietet ihm Hilfe an und stößt ihm ihr Schwert in die Kehle, da er einst einen Jungen bei dem Überfall auf dieselbe Art getötet hatte. Arya scheint zunehmend gefallen an dem Töten zu finden. Mit den Pfeden der getöteten Soldaten setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Unterwegs treffen sie auf einen Bauern und seine Tochter. Arya sagt, dass sie und ihr "Vater" (der Bluthund zur Tarnung) zu den Tullys von Schnellwasser gehören. Darufhin gewährt ihnen der Bauer Unterschlupf vor dem Sturm. Sie gelangen an einen einsamen Hof, den der Hund bestiehlt, was Arya wütend macht, da der Bauer und seine Tochter unschuldige Menschen waren. Arya führt wie gewohnt jeden Abend ihre Liste laut weiter und fügt ohne Angst laut "Der Bluthund" hinzu.Arya wird im weiteren Verlauf immer geübter im Umgang mit ihrem Schwert Stich. Sie praktiziert dabei die letzten Übungen von Syrio Forel. Der Hund beobachtet sie dabei und verspottet ihre Art der Kampfkunst, während Arya ihren Freund Syrio verteidigt. Sie soll sich dem Hund stellen. Allerdings ist ihr Schwert zu dünn, alsdass es den Bluthund verwunden könnte - er setzt sie mit einem kurzen Schlag außer Gefecht. Sie gelangen zu einem niedergebrannten Hof wo sie den dazugehörigen Bauern sterbend vorfinden. Sie erlösen ihn von seinem Leiden und einem langen unausweichlichen Todeskampf. Dabei werden sie von den beiden ehemaligen Mithäftlingen von Jaqen H'ghar angegriffen. In dem Moment der Überraschung gelingt es einem von den beiden den Bluthund zu verwunden, kurz bevor er diesen wiederum töten kann. Der andere ist jener, der Arya einst misshandlungen mit ihrem Stock versprochen hatte. Arya zögert ihn zu töten, da sie seinen Namen nicht kennt. Nachdem er ihn genannt hat (Rorge), stößt sie Stich blitzschnell in sein Herz. Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen streiten sie sich darüber, wie die Wunde des Bluthundes zwischen Hals und Schulter am besten zu versorgen sei. Er versucht sich selbst zu nähen, während Arya es mittels Feuer behandeln will. Das lehnt er unerbittlich und mit Wut und Angst ab. Er blickt auf die Kindheit mit seinem Bruder Gregor Clegane zurück. Dass ausgerechnet sein eigener Bruder ihm diese Brandverletzungen im Gesicht zugefügt hat, hat er nicht verwunden. Arya scheint Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und wäscht seine Wunde aus und beginnt sie zu vernähen. Die beiden ereichen das Grüne Tal und schließlich das Bluttor vor Hohenehr. Clegane will Arya gegen Gold eintauschen und stellt sie den Wächtern vor. Doch diese erwidern, dass Lady Lysa vor 3 Tagen gestorben ist. Von dieser Nachricht getroffen fängt Arya lauthals an zu lachen, da sie offenbar nicht mehr weiß, wie sie auf sonst auf den Tod so vieler Verwandter in so kurzer Zeit reagieren soll. Nachdem Sandor Clegane von Brienne von Tarth besiegt und durch einen Sturz am Bein schwer verletzt wurde lässt Arya ihn, verblutend und unfähig sich zu bewegen, zurück. Obwohl er sie dazu bringen will ihn aus Gnade zu töten und einen weiteren Namen von ihrer Liste zu streichen, indem er sie provoziert, klaut sie ihm das übrige Gold und überlässt ihn allein und ohne Hilfe sich selbst. Arya reist alleine weiter und gelangt schließlich an eine Anlegestelle, wo sie den Kapitän des ankernden Schiffes darum bitten will sie in den Norden an die Mauer zu bringen. Doch das Ziel des Schiffes ist Braavos. Prompt überlegt sie sich mitzureisen und bietet dem Kapitän die Münze von Jaqen H'ghar mit den Worten "Valar morghulis" an, der sie überrascht annimmt und Arya eine Kajüte überlässt. So reist Arya nach Braavos. Erscheinen In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Arya ist wenig begeistert davon, nach Königsmund zu reisen. Auf dem Weg dahin kommt es zu einem Streit mit Prinz Joffrey, dessen wahren Charakter sie frühzeitig erkennt. In der Hauptstadt erhält Arya aber zu ihrer großen Freude Fechtunterricht von dem Schwertmeister Syrio Forel aus Braavos. Als Ned gefangen genommen wird, kann Arya dank Syrios Hilfe fliehen. Ganz auf sich allein gestellt, irrt sie in der Hauptstadt umher und muss mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater öffentlich hingerichtet wird. Arya wird von Yoren, einem Mitglied der Nachtwache, der sie erkannt hat, aus der Stadt heraus gebracht, der sie zu ihrem Schutz als Jungen ausgibt und ihr den Namen Arry gibt. A Clash of Kings Zusammen mit Yoren (der sie nach Winterfell bringen will) und weiteren Rekruten für die Nachtwache, erreicht Arya die Flusslande. Dort jedoch begegnen sie Soldaten der Lennisters. Yoren wird getötet, Arya kann mit einigen Rekruten fliehen, darunter Gendry, der, ohne es selbst zu wissen, der uneheliche Sohn König Roberts ist, sowie Jaqen H'ghar, der offenbar mehr ist, als er zunächst vorgibt. Sie werden von Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen und in die gewaltige Festung Harrenhal gebracht. Die Festung wird aber von Stark-Soldaten im Handstreich genommen. Jaqen H'ghar, offenbar ein Attentäter der gefürchteten „gesichtslosen Männer“, gibt ihr eine Münze und ein Kennwort, mit dem sie ihn angeblich überall in den freien Städten finden kann. Neuer Herr über Harrenhal ist zunächst Lord Roose Bolton, Kommandeur von Robbs Südarmee. Arya gibt sich dennoch nicht zu erkennen und bleibt als Dienerin Nan in der Festung. Zusammen mit Gendry und einem anderen Jungen läuft sie wieder davon. A Storm of Swords Zusammen durchstreift die Gruppe die Flusslande und begegnet Lord Dondarrion, den Aryas Vater damals ausgeschickt hatte, um Lennister-Plünderer zu bekämpfen. Einer der Männer erkennt sie als Arya Stark. Man plant, sie für Geld vielleicht an Robb auszulösen, während Gendry sich der Gruppe anschließt, zu der unter anderem auch Thoros von Myr und der sehr junge Ned Dayne, Lord von Sternenfall („Starfall“ im Original) in Dorne, gehören. Arya sieht sich von der sogenannten Bruderschaft enttäuscht; sie wird schließlich von Sandor Clegane entführt, der sie für eine reiche Belohnung an Robb übergeben will. Arya wird aus der Ferne Zeuge der „roten Hochzeit“ an den Zwillingen (dem Sitz des Hauses Frey). Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. AryaStark.jpg|Arya in 1.Staffel mit langem Haar Arya-stark-game-of-thrones-20053208-500-275 288x288.png Arya & Ned.jpg Referenzen en:Arya Stark ru:Арья Старк pl:Arya Stark Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel